


Snowpeople

by Missy



Category: Hilda the Plus-Size Pin-up Series - Duane Bryers
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Making Snowmen, Snow, Snow Day, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Winter's for sharing, after all!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Snowpeople

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/gifts).



“Ooof!” Hilda remarked, stacking the last lump of snow atop the pile of spheres she'd just rolled up and making a rather solid snowperson. “That was heavier than I thought, Dinah!”

Dinah meowed, her collar jingling as she watched Hilda finish her construction process. Standing back with pride, Hilda beamed.

“Well, I know just what you need, Mrs. Crystal!” she said. Quickly, she gathered together some branches, a carrot, and tiny pebbles hidden beneath the drifts – in part, helpfully dug up by Dinah. 

Soon, Mrs. Crystal had a wide rock smile, a carrot nose, rock eyes, and branch arms. 

Hilda stood back and admired the work she’d done. But there was something missing, and at last she figured out what it was. She took off her woolen ski hat, and plunked it upon the snowwoman’s head.

“What do you think, Dinah?” she asked.

Dinah circled the snowwoman curiously, giving it a sniff or two. Then she scampered over to Hilda and butted her head against the woman’s jean-clad calf.

“I’m not cold, honey. Winter’s for sharing, after all!” she told Dinah, picking up the cat and cuddling her for warmth. She gave the snowwoman one last look before happily heading back home.


End file.
